UNEXPECTED MORNING
by cieru cherry
Summary: Kagami Taiga found himself entangled with a very certain bluenette. In Futon no less. And to make it worse, all of his teammates is around. How could a day can turn him up down mercilessly?


Hi guys, I'm Cieru Cherry and It's my first attempt in Kuroko No Basket's Fic. The first time I watch this anime I've fallen in Love instantly. My undying Love kick in and force me to try to make a goodFic base on KNB. Yeah right ! And my favorit pairing ofcourse Kaga-Kuro. No offend, but I think they're just cute couple. :3

And because it's my first attempt in this Fandom, I hope you would give me a try

Please enjoy minna. . .

 **Note:**

". . ." Saying

'. . .' thought

 **UNEXPECTED MORNING**

'

'

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke always belong to Tadoshi Fujimaki**

 **Notion: Sorry if there are miss typo, miss grammar or any other mistake cuz it's my first English's Fic**

'

'

 **Summary:** Kagami Taiga found himself entangled with a very certain bluenette. In Futon no less. And to make it worse, all of his teammates is around. How could a day can turn him up down mercilessly?

.

.

The red haired Ace of Seirin gasp silently. His muscular and toned body became rigid immediately.

'How could this happen? Just what the hell is happened last night?!' Though Kagami Taiga couldn't voiced out his havoc thoughts, He couldn't bring himself to untangled his big, muscular arms from a slender waist. Yeah, a slender, pale and subtle waist, belong to someone who lay right beside him.

Kagami's breath hitch in his throat. There were sweet and spicy aroma tickled his sensitive sense. Its source ofcourse from the soft baby blue stray that positioned below his nose. His ruby eyes peered slightly on his partner's calm face. His partner, Kuroko, look so calm and content, just like an innocent little baby in his nap. It's almost laughable how Kuroko who look like an innocent little pup became very content near Kagami's presence who appeared to be a terrified tiger caught in headlight.

A smirk adorned Kagami's handsome face. He reached his hand stroking on Kuroko's messy hair. There are something stirring inside him. Something so primal and urging. His ruby eyes darken eventually, staring intently on those pale, soft looking, and slightly parted lips.

They are So enticing. So fucking tempting. So-

"Ngh. . ."

Kagami's body tensed. His primal instict shattered immediately and his arms tighten unconsiously around his small partner's slender form. When the taller youth realize what have his arms done, he desperately sneaked a glance at the bluenette. Noticing that his bed partner still deep in a blissful sleep, he let out a sigh and shake his head.

"Must I imagining things. . ."

Slowly, Kagami's eyes began scanned their surrounding. They are on the futon. In a very comprimising position. The taller and bigger boy wrapped the smaller boy in his muscular arms. Tucking in Kuroko's small and slender body securedly. And it make the taller boy's face flamed with embarassment. His broad chest pressed snugly with the bluenette's back. He can feel everything. Everything. Because how stick their body got entangled.

More else when Kagami swept his gaze, he went more red and feel the need to faint suddenly. His teammates in the same room with them, for fuck sake. . !

But fortunately they are all asleep. Maybe because it's still early in the morning, 5 P.M. Or because they just being so tired after a very hellish practice the day before. And poor Kagami must be a real patient person who can't refuse his teammate's demand to stay for awhile in Kagami's large apartment, which in result, all of them had made theirselve at home.

Last night, Kagami felt like a serfant in his own Apartment. He's the one who cook, the one who served food, the one who cleaned the dishes, and the one who prepared some futon for his teammates. _'You're the one who still had amount of stamina, Kagami.'_ His captain told him once before he went to bed, yawning. And the other members just agreed automatically with a grin in their face. Dammit!

But still. . . How could he and Kuroko end up like this, it's still. . .

"Kagami-kun. . ."

'What?! All of Kagami thoughts shattered for the second time. Kuroko's voice, Kuroko's voice was not in his usual flat tone. It's sound desperate, almost plea. Dare Kagami say, it sound like a soft moan. Then the red haired youth feel his partner stirred slightly. His back rubbing Kagami's muscular chest, slowly but surely, make the red youth intake a breath.

'Just what the hell did Kuroko's dream right now?!'

But however Kuroko's dream, it can wait. The first priority is to escaped from this mess. ASAP! And as quietly as possible. Before anyone wake up and catching HIM embraced KUROKO oh so LOVINGLY in FUTON no less. How embarassing it will be!

Slightly shaking, the scarry Ace of Seirin struggle to take his hands back in a normal position. The left hand easily slipped from Kuroko's waist. But the right one is trapped in between the futon and Kuroko's side.

"Come On. . ." Kagami grunted annoyingly. Trying so desperately to free his right hand, without waking Kuroko ofcourse.

"Stop it, Baka!" That shout almost make Kagami's heart jump so high. Almost. Because when he tilted his head, he see his captain mumble incoherently, say something about Kiyoshi's too kind nature and how it make him pissed beyond hell.

A sweatdrop marred the red haired face when his captain arm's crept unconsiously to choke Koganei senpai who in return, gasp and trashing violently in his slept. "Tent-tentacle want to eat me!" The poor cat like face-senpai squirmed and grab something to 'defense' his life from a monster in his dream. And because of that squirming, and whining and trashing, there are so many "Ouch" amongst the sleepy team. Kagami instinctively used his large body as a protection to shield Kuroko's slender form from the kicking and punching.

'DUGH!

"Ouch!"

'PLAKH!

"Ouch!"

The red haired teen grunted painfully, rubbing his abused cheeks and aching back. Sure he know Hyuuga senpai was a yandere in clutch time. But became a yandere with his eyes closing and deliver a very strong kick in Kagami's back, it's really too much! And Kiyoshi senpai's large hands didn't help either! It's not a basketball time for crying out loud, so why Kagami had to deal with the wrath of his vice claw?!

"Dammit. . ."

Kagami murmured just above a whispered. Being mindful with a sleepy bluenette in his arms. The pair of baby blue eyes still hidden in those long lashes. And Kagami really thankfull for that. Ignoring his pain he try to wake up, only to feel a small tug in his T-shirt.

"Ku-Kuroko?" No response from his shadow. But the red head realized that his small hands clung despertely in his T-shirt as if pleading 'Don't go' silently. For Kagami astomishment, he heard the bluenette displeasure hummed. It take Kagami a few second before he came back to his sense.

"No Kuroko. I'm not your pillow." Grunted the scarry Ace with a soft look in his eyes. 'Please Kuroko just let me go. Or I will do something we both will regret...'

After a little struggle, the red haired teen can released himself. A satisfied grin marred his features. His ruby eyes catching his partner expression who now pout slightly like a little kid missing his warm and cuddly Teddy bear. Kagami huffed, annoyed but also amused at Kuroko's childish act.

"Time to prepare breakfast."

The Ace of Seirin almost make his body stand fully, but an unexpected tackling from a pale, small but strong leg knocked him down forcefully. And in result, he fall back forward with a loud 'thud' sound. Into the futon no less.

"Ouch! Dammit Kuro-" Kagami cursed stopped while he realized his new position. Now, he was face to face with the blue haired beauty. His small puff of breath warm Kagami's face. Making his spine shudder momentarily.

"Ku-Kuroko. . ." How in the hell his voice became shaking like that?

BREATH! BREATH! BREATH! Kagami told himself when Kuroko snuggle more into his large and muscular body. The bluenette's face buried and inhaling deeply in Kagami's broad chest. His warm breath tickled Kagami's sensitive neck and make the red head do all his best to stop a moan. Kuroko's radiant sweet fragrance of vanilla almost shutting down Kagami's brain. And the closeness of his soft looking and tempting lips make Kagami leaned closer in succumb.

'It's your fault, Kuroko.' Kagami closed the little distance after he steal a glance at their still sleep teammates.

'Wow!' Actually Kagami never thought if a kiss could really felt this way. It's soft, sweet, slow but passionate one, make him craved for more. Very different with the kisses he've ever shared with the girls in America. He never kissed a girl. The girl who kissed him, like Alex doing. And it annoyed him to no end. Because they just jump him and latched their wet, red lipstick lips in his unguarded one. And its not the only reason though. Because, when a girl jump him aggresively, they also attacked his sensitive nose with their too abnormal sweet parfume.

But with Kuroko. . . He can smell sweet vanilla engulfing him. Comfort him but also burned the passion in him. Kuroko's lips felt so right on his lips. They are soft, squishy, and kissable.

Tentatively the red haired teen ran his hand in Kuroko's baby blue hair, stroking it affectionately before he pressed Kuroko's head to deepend the kiss. Lightly he ran his tongue to swept Kuroko's bottom lips. Tracing its soft texture and sweet flavor. 'Oh God. . .' Kagami's eyes closing in a blissful paradise. He really like every second of it. The taste of Kuroko's sweet and floral cavern . . .

"Mmmm. . ."

"Hoahmmm. . ."

Too drawn in the swarm of fuzzy, dizzy, and intoxicating feeling, the red head didn't pay attention to his surrounding. Unaware of four pair of eyes which became groggily open, Kagami Taiga too focused to coaxed Kuroko's lips to open which he did successfully.

The blurry image became clear. Four senpai blink owlishly, never in their own wild dream they will watch something like this. Their Ace hugging and kissing hungrily his innocent shadow. And because Kuroko's back faced them, it's look like Kagami savoring the small boy like an hungry tiger would do to it prey.

To be greeted with a great heart attacking scene of their two younger classman, it's enough to make the cat like senpai scream top of his lung!

"GYAAAA. .. .! #$%"~#$%*!"

.

And hell break loose. . .

.

And hell planted on Kagami's flame face. . .

.

"Ca-Captain, I-It's not like what you think-" Kagami trying desperately to defense his already gone dignity, but a glare from his Capatin told him otherwise.

"Kagami, you insolent, incompetent, idiot kohai! How dare you getting in Kuroko's pants when your senpai is around?! If you are the real man You Would Do It In Front Of Kiseki No Sedai to proven your claim on their youngest teammate, Bakayarou. . .!" Hyuuga mode clutch time yelling loudly with an accusing finger to the read head nose.

Kagami gaged like a fish, didn't expect those 'encourage' words from his Captain. Izuki senpai scream in horror. "Hyuuga! Nante?!"

And because of the bloody yelling and screaming, all of Seirin member wake up fully except one certain person. They began registering the poor and embarrassed Kagami who still hugging Kuroko's unmoved body.

" #$%"~#$%*!"

"Koganei, don't say anything if you can't produce any single word." Hyuuga made a face and it shut Koganei's mouth quiet effectively.

"So, It's why Kagami's name is Kagami Taiga. . . Surely Kagami could be a beast sometime. . ." With a serious face, Kiyoshi senpai pondered silently.

"Kiyoshi, it's not time to. . ." The owner of eagle eyes scowled the brown head but then stopped when he realized something. "Chotto matte." There are spark in his grey eyes and its unnerved Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga, Taiga Tiger, Taiga Tiger, Taiga Tiger, Taiga-"

"Just stop will ya?! For Kami's sake He's still asleep!" Kagami's shouting kill all of the single noises. All eyes stare on Kagami in attention and the way everyone look at him with a dumb face make the red head want to scratch the nearest wall and began wailing.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but. . ." He rubbed his head uncomfortably, glancing at his shadow and he found his strenght to speak up.

"But your voice will wake him up. We had a hellish practiced the day before and its still early mornin. So guys, please take a pity to this weak, poor boy." Kagami gestured to Kuroko's peacefull face. "Just let him take some sleep and-" Before the read head finished with his sentence, a soft voice chimmed in that very moment.

"Its very thougtful of you, Kagami kun."

If word can kill, surely its a fact not a statement. Because now Kagami Taiga could felt something unseen choked his breath away. Leaving him as a big tiger who had had a plump spike in his throat.

Kuroko's word really more dangerous than Akashi Seijuuro 'absolute' trademark.

"Ku-Kuro, How-Why-You- Ugh. . ."

"I have awaken when Koganei senpai say something about Tentacle." Kuroko explained flatly, obvious to the other member as they watch with enthusiasm as a fanatic opera show.

"But I felt so sleepy so I try to ignored it, but. . ." The fairest blue sky look up into a brilliant red ones. And Kagami have to admit that those pool of blue sky, those baby blue hair, and those innocent flat expression are something that he couldn't and would never be able to resist no matter what.

"It's too hard when someone kissing me like that. Especially someone I like. . ." The last sentences make Kagami's heart beat frantically. His face flames crimson red but he couldn't bring himself to shifted from Kuroko's tender gaze. His small smile always bring 'a strong tugging' in his inner self.

"I love you too, idiot. You never now how hard for me to keep this feeling." The red head murmured softly. Really forget about their so called teammate in that moment. Next, Kuroko found himself engulfed in a strong, protective hug. A musky and earthy smell relaxing him and make him buried his face in Kagami's muscular chest like a child hugging his oversized teddy bear. 'It's my favorit place.' Kuroko musing silently with a small smile tugging in his lips. He closed his blue eyes momentarily and open them to glanced toward their speechless and stunned member.

"So Kagami. . ." The bluenette lifted his face and catched his lover's gaze. He take a breath and asking slowly. . .

". . .When will you claim me in front of Kiseki no Sedai member?"

"WWHAAT...?!"

Now, the read head really in a stupor state. His teammate laughing their ass off and Kuroko just. . . being Kuroko. How could a day turn Kagami Taiga up down mercilessly ? The answer is simple, because its a Fanfic and everything can happen to a poor Kagami.

THE END

.

.

Okay, I hope you like it guys. I know I'm not good enough in some scence and I think the ending is bad. But nontheless, it's the best I can do and I'm still learning how to improve my skill in writing and grammar too. I've planned to make a sequel based on this Fic. So please let me know what you think. . .


End file.
